Mystery In The Shadows
by Lovelyghost2734
Summary: Gallagher decides to go on a field trip to blackthorne. What will happen? What will they learn about Cammies family? This is the adoption to the one 22AMSortor.
1. Introduced

**An:Okay I would love to give all credit to 22AMSortor for creating this wonderful story and letting me adapt it.**

 **Disclamier: I don't own Gallagher girls. Also I did adapt this story from 22AMSortor so give her credit too.**

* * *

 **Introduced**

 _ **Cammie POV**_

 _ **"**_ okay so let me get this straight you came to visit or you are staying for the whole semester" my aunt asked "we are stay-" I am quickly caught of by Joe. "Gentleman I would like to say I'm very welcomed to be here so are our Gallagher girls" joe says while he says this he makes a signal for us to go up the stage. Me and my friends make way and hop on the stage. When everybody sees us they all look shock that we are spies too. Wow guys sure think they are better.

"Girls would you like to introduce yourselfs" joe says oh here comes torture. I smirk to the girls which means we aren't going to share our code name except maybe macey and bex. I as the leader start " hello gentleman my name is Cameron Ann Morgan but call me cammie code name: classified sorry I can't share that , maybe soon but expect surprises" I say and wink all of the guys look love struck. I smirk my plan successfully worked.

Next was bex "hello my name is Rebecca Baxter call me bex unless you want your ass stuck in the nurses hospital code name: dutchess now get one fucking thing strait don't you dare mess with me" she finishes and winks. Everybody gasps when they consume every word she just said. Then was macey "hey hotties my name is Macey McHenry code name: peacock by the way don't mess with me unless you want a full painfull make over" wow such a flirt but dangerous at the same time. Everybody cringes at the though of makeup but everybody gasps that she is the peacock.

Lastly, was Liz "hello guys" she started shyly me and my friends gestured for her to keep going. "My name is Elizabeth Sutton code name: bookworm now try to pick on me or my friends and I will spill your darkest secrets. Y'all may say I can't but I can and I will hack into your document" Liz said in a smirk and a week me and bex switched places again I had the microphone in my hand. "Okay now that we warned y'all don't mess with us any questions" I asked with a bored look. Suddenly 5 hands popped in the air. Great!

"Okay don't forget your numbers in order 1,2,3,4,and 5" I said they put their hands down ." 1 you may start" I said to the boy with emerald green eyes. " Is Grant your sibling and how?" he asked great now I have to explain he is my twin and how we got separated. "Yes, indeed Grant is my brother he is my twin but he is older. He is my brother we were just separated into different spy schools" I said everybody gasp including my friends while me and Grant just stared in boredom.

"Number 2" I called when everybody came back to their senses. "Why can't you tell us your code name" my own brother asked "sorry Grant it's non of your concern and I won't share till I think it's appropriate" I said again everybody gasp because he didn't know. Which they were still stupid for because of course he knew he just didn't say. "Number 3" I asked a red headed boy stood up. "How long will y'all be staying" he asked " We will be staying for the rest of the year" I said with a wink everybody again was love struck.

"Number 4" I called then a boy with glasses which sat next to my brother stood. "How are we sure your friends are who they say they are" I smirked and answered " you will soon learn " I said with a wicked smile. "Last one number 5" I called "will y'all share classes with us " he asked "yup" I answered I then passed the microphone to Joe. "Gentleman 4 of y'all will show the wonderful ladies around you will show Cameron around" I scold at Joe for calling me that but he just smirked.

"Grant you will show bex around , Mr. Anderson show Liz around, and nick show Macey around" he finished all 4 got up and exited we followed behind. Wow the school looks like a dungeon with all the shit that hangs around with the dark colors.

 _ **What did you think can we get this to at least 4 reviews? ;)**_


	2. Tour

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gallagher girls. Also give credit to 22AMSortor she created the story. Thank you for all your wonderful reviews. ;)**

 **An:**

 **Guest 1- I will do my best about the grammar and also sorry that they sounded like from the south. But I am from the south after all which messes with my grammar.**

 **Guest 2- I'm making every minute count when I'm writing so yes I will try my best to make them longer. I also have another story that I have to complete so I will have days when I update and when I update in love hurts which is a hunger games fanfic**

 **"** Last Christmas I gave you my heart

But the very next day, you gave it away

This year, to save me from tears

I'll give it to someone special

Once bitten and twice shied

I keep my distance but you still catch my eye

Tell me baby

Do you recognize me

Well, it's been a year, it doesn't surprise me

Merry Christmas, I wrapped it up and sent it

With a note saying 'I love you', I meant it

Now I know what a fool I've been

But if you kiss me now, I know you'd fool me again"

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Taylor swift owns the song**

 **Last Christmas**

Tour

 _ **Zach POV:**_

Shit, this girl didn't really explain how Grant and she are siblings. Hmm maybe I can steal some info but how. As they call my name and my friends I get a head start to plan something with my buds. "Hey guys is it just me or something about the girls seems of right?" I say because it's true because cammie doesn't say anything about her code name and all the others seem to threatening to just be staying. "True bro you saw how the girls smirked every time they said something evil like they think there better not to be mean to my sis but there smirk just makes me cringe" Grant says with a look of horror suddenly an idea pops on the top of my head why don't we plant bugs to learn more about them. Yup I'm a official genius. "Guys why don't we plant bugs in their room tommorow during breakfast" I whisper so the girls won't hear that are right behind us they nod. "Ladies please take your partners we will all go different ways based on your schedule but first we need to go to your dorms " they nod and do a mysteries smile.

 **Cammie POV**

When we got to our dorm there were 4 queen sized beds. All our luggage was already on our beds. There was a note...

 **Cammie watch out**

 **Don't make anything sound too**

Obvious you are the chameleon.

 **-Joey**

I quickly crumbled the paper and putted it in the very edge of my luggage right next to the shampoos and conditioners. I quickly grabbed my schedule and walked right behind Zach. "Okay give me your schedule" I quickly gave it to him.

 _Schedule_

 **CoveOps**

 **C &A**

 **COW**

 **Weapons**

 **Lunch**

 **Advanced languages**

 **P &E**

 **Advanced Encryptian**

 **Dinner**

 **What feels like 33 zillion years later**

"Okay Gallagher girl that is the CoveOps class got it" he says

"Yup and next time don't tell me what teachers are in there I might as well be surprised" I said fake pouting with a wink at the end.

He rolls his eyes irritated while I laugh. He then leads the way to my dorm which I swiftly follow. I then find myself in front of my door I then turn the nob but am stopped by a hand grabbing my wrist. "Meet me in the passage way between the 2 double wooden doors after dinner tommorow" he says with a wink and walks away. Oh how on earth did he know I love passage ways ugh I better be careful. " Cameron Ann Morgan get your bloody self over here we got a lot of plucking and waxing to do" Bex says dropping the make up. Shit operation start running I quickly start jogging out the room into unknown passage ways. Suddenly I feel someone grab me by the wrist I turn and see its bex she then drags me to the dorm. What is with people these days and grabbing peoples wrist.

 **What feels like a million years later of waxing and plucking**

When Bex is done I grab the clothe that Macey putted in my bed. Since, after all we get to where whatever we want. When I'm done showering I am done I am dressed in a white dress that fades into orange with a jean jacket and some white Jordan's. When we are done the boys are already waiting at the door we exit slowly behind them and start talking in French _(only the girls ) "Pourquoi ne nous dire que Grant était ton frère ?"_ the girls ask I give them a later look. We then enter the cafeteria and sit down and grab our food.

 **Can you get this chapter to a total of 12 reviews? Review or pm on any of your ideas.**


	3. Jerks

**An: Thank you for all the reviews they motivated me a lot :) sorry I didn't update because hw which is a lot and I also had to go to a wedding. So I am making up to you all with a long chapter.**

Hang all the mistletoe  
I'm gonna get to know you better  
This Christmas  
And as we trim the tree  
How much fun it's gonna be together  
This Christmas  
The fireside is blazing bright  
We're caroling through the night

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Gallagher girls or own this song Chris Brown owns the song.**

 **Those Jerks**

 **Cammie POV:**

Yay we don't have classes till Tuesday since we came on Thursday they thought we had to have a little time to settle in. But trust me it really doesn't take a girl 6 days to settle in. I am awake but I don't want to die yet so I keep my breaths steady and keep my eyes shut. " Cameron Ann Morgan get the bloody hell up I know you're awake if you don't I will get Grant to wake you up" she says shit I don't want Grant in here as much as I love him. "Hell no don't you dare go up and find him bex" I say " find who " says Grant opening the door revealing the boys I growl ugh why did life get so impossible. They come in while Macey grabs me and Bex grabs the makeup hell no I quickly get out of her grip and run out of the door. I swear I could hear the boys whistling at me like seriously 1 more thing to hate. I then feel someone jump on me, someone grab me by the arm, and 5 persons laughing their ass. "Shit, hey shut the fuck up before you all get a makeover to" I say they all stop laughing while I smirk. I then am drag by the bastard of a friend up to the room. I am then pushed in the restroom and shoved with some clothes I then notice it's a black T-shirt with a huge one on it and some black denim jeans. I quickly shower and change I soon as I get out of the restroom I am grabbed by Liz she gives me an apologizing look and makes me sit I then notice the boys left. I then I am pancaked with make up.

 **What feels like 3 jillion years later**

After bex, Macey, and also Liz are done I put my black Jordan's and grab my phone. I then notice Macey, Bex, and Liz already got out . I then walk out but feel heavy foot steps I ignore them and walk in the cafeteria. I notice the guys aren't their yet I grab my breakfast and sit next to the girls I then feel states from the guys shit why can't they get their freaking eyes away from us do they want to be beat up. I shrug the thought out and begin to think what will me and the girls do today we are free to do whatever we want to. "Hey girls what do you want to do after all today is Friday and we get to do whatever we want" I say ohh shit why did I ask no weight end up going shopping for 4 hours. Mace must seen my face because she smirked and said what I wish I hadn't heard. "We are going shopping" me and Liz groan at the thought. I then notice the guys sitting next to du I lift an eyebrow they shrug I finish and walk out I then am followed by the girls. I walk

Up the stairs and grab my bag so do the girls I then grab the keys but not before I call Joe.

 **On the phone:**

 _ **Hey Joey can we go to the mall**_

Why?

 _ **Cause we got nothing to do**_

K but wait I will escort you out after all your mom did leave yesterday and we don't want to set the alarms on code black

 _ **Ok we will be waiting**_

I then finish the phone call and quickly check my purse if I'm missing anything the girls then do the same. When Joey gets in the room he instructs us to be safe other crap. We then walk out with Joey he then says we have to get here before 4:30 pm I then notice in my watch it's 12:00pm. I start the engine.

From blackthorne to the mall took 30 minutes. We then get of the truck I lock it and put the keys in my purse. We then walk inside the mall and we all go into Victoria secret . We all grab something and then go next door to pink and get some perfume from their also a few purses. We then go to other stores.

* * *

 **4 hours later**

We then put in the bags inside the back and get in the truck. I than start the engine and start driving in the middle of the drive Closer By the chainsmokers start. **(I don't own this song either)**

 **Hey, I was doing just fine before I met you**

 **I drink too much and that's an issue but I'm okay**

 **Hey, you tell your friends it was nice to meet them**

 **But I hope I never see them again**

 **I know it breaks your heart**

 **Moved to the city in a broke down car**

 **And four years, no calls**

 **Now you're looking pretty in a hotel bar**

 **And I can't stop**

 **No, I can't stop**

 **So baby pull me closer in the backseat of your Rover**

 **That I know you can't afford**

 **Bite that tattoo on your shoulder**

 **Pull the sheets right off the corner**

 **Of the mattress that you stole**

 **From your roommate back in Boulder**

 **We ain't ever getting older**

 **We ain't ever getting older**

 **We ain't ever getting older**

 **You look as good as the day I met you**

 **I forget just why I left you, I was insane**

 **Stay and play that Blink-182 song ...**

When the song is over I notice me and my friends started singing. I then pull over and me any friends get off and grab all the shopping bags. We then walk in trying not to turn the alarm on. We jog up the stairs and I drop the bags. I then notice something is off inside the room but I brush it off. We then get ready for dinner. When we get I. We notice we are the last ones shit we are now in another Cinderella story. We then grab our food and walk to the table with my brother in it. I then slide in and sit in between Macey and Bex with Liz at the edge. I then take a sip at my water and stare at the water. Ok so this is awkward. I then glance up and see Zach staring at me I wink he then looks away while I laugh. "So girls where you all we missed you all" Grant says with a fake sad smile " we were shopping didn't you hear our conversation" I say with a smirk I then get 5 bugs out of my pocket and put it in my table. They look shocked that I found the bugs "how did you find them?" Zach asks "it's called being a spy" I said getting up and throwing my food away. I then walk away.

 **Zach POV**

Shit how did she find the bugs wait she didn't find all of them she forgot 2. I then smirk successfully when the girls leave. I then am stared at by my group confused "she forgot 2" I say I get up to get ready to meet cammie.

When we get in our dorm we walk up to the computer to hear their conversation. "...but cammie you need to tell them your the chameleon and we are the first base crew" then Grant closes the computer they are the first base crew and she's the chameleon a.k.a the best spy besides Joey and your aunt" I say pointing at Grant referring to him.

* * *

 **Okay guys I will post tommorow to make it up to you guys but can you all get to 24 reviews? If you do I will write an extra chapter for y'all. Ops forgive me for the y'all I'm trying.**


	4. Revenge or karma? Part 1

**An: I'm so sorry I didn't update yesterday yup punish me now:( what's with people getting sick I'm now sick ugh) but thx for all the amazing reviews they made my day and umm I will update another chapter today if I don't shame on me.**

Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock

Jingle bells swing and jingle bells ring

Snowing and blowing up bushels of fun

Now the jingle hop has begun

Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock

Jingle bells chime in jingle bell time

Dancing and prancing in Jingle Bell Square

In the frosty air.

What a bright time, it's the right time

To rock the night away

Jingle bell time is a swell time

To go gliding in a one-horse sleigh

Giddy-up jingle horse, pick up your feet

Jingle around the clock

Mix and a-mingle in the jingling feet

That's the jingle bell,

That's the jingle bell,

That's the jingle bell rock

* * *

 **Revenge or karma?**

 _ **Cammie POV**_

After dinner

As I get in the room something is still of even though I took out all the bugs in the room something is so wrong. As I settle in I jump on my bed then macey,bex, and Liz come inside.

"Cammie you should tell them you are the chameleon so they could stop testing you" bex says I just shrug if only guys didn't think they were better maybe I could've already said my code name. "...but cammie you are the chameleon and we are the first base crew" Macey says then I put my hand up to silence her. "Something is of " I say I then look around the room I squat down and find a bug under my bed. Ugh those boys are going to pay. I then search around and find another bug on the library. I grab them and show them to the girls. "Holy shit we are screw" Macey says I nod "mmm follow me " I say and stomp all the way to the boys room. I then knock really freaking loud that all the boys peaked outside. They still don't open the door so I kick the door open. When I open the door my bastard of a brother stands there alone and shrugs pointing at the closet door and bathroom. I close the door locking them Macey and Bex grab a bob pin and open the doors.

Then when the girls open all the doors nick,Jonas,and Grant all stand together. Where is Zach shit I forgot about the passage ways. "Girls take watch of the boys I'm going to find the asshole" I say and stomp all the way to the secret passage way. I then slow down and make my steps sound proof. I walk inside the passage way and search the way for Zach. While I look I bump in to someone I then jump while the person I bumped into me flinch. Oh god I then look up and see it's no other than Zach a mischievous smile forms into my lips this is going to be fun. I then grab him by the ear and drag him along.

* * *

 **Oh no what will happen to Zach and the boys. Make it to 33 reviews and I will be more in depth with you all.**


	5. Part 2

**An: I'm so sorry for the short chapter from last chapter. I really do owe you all a lot. Disclaimer: I do not own Gallagher girls. That will be the last time I say that.**

* * *

 **Revenge or karma? Part 2**

 **Zach POV:**

Just great now to the consequences of my choices I'm being dragged by a crazy girl. Shit and all I wanted to do is spend some time with her. God what I get for snooping around to trying to find some info. As cammie drags me all the way to my room I notice Joe is looking at us crazy I just shrug. When we get inside the room I notice Grant , nick , and Jonas are there to. "Now that every single one of you are in here is time for question time if you all determined to keep this a secret you will not be punished much" cammie says while glaring at us.

"Who much did you all hear" Liz asks while looking at her laptop. Yup she though it was the appropriate time to be on her laptop.

"We heard cammie is the chameleon and you all are the first base crew" Jonas answered the question while glaring at me. Just great now they blame.

"Who thought of the idea to plant bugs" Macey asked while cammie murmured something about how guys don't let girls have any privacy. "Zach!" My friends said while glaring at me.

"Why did you want to plant the bugs" bex said I just shrugged " curiosity won me over" I state. The girls nod and leave but they also leave with a evil smirk. Shit they are planning something evil. Then I notice cammie is at the door oh no, "Zach can I speak with you" she asks I just nod while we walk out while I lead her to a secret passage way. "Umm... What did you want to speak about" I ask while leading the way . "Well I wanted to talk about out ummm... screwed up date" she says I then stop dead at the tracks I then notice cammie is blushing . Right at that moment I feel like kissing her but I restrain myself.

"You know I could make up that date tommorow at the same time but I need to show you something Gallagher girl" I say while leading the way to a old locked room. The walls and door are so well hidden nobody can find this. I then notice I forgot how to open the door. "Fuck" I murmur I silently curse while trying to figure out how to open it.

 **Cams POV**

When we get to where Zach leaded me towards I find myself knowing who this room belongs to. My father. While I look at the door I notice Zach started cursing because he can't remember the code to enter and I then notice the door knob has a lot of dust surrounding it. I then have a flashback.

 **Flashback start**

 _ **I was at my fathers office the day he was announced MIA. I started sobbing I was a wreck. My mom was locked in her room shutting me and Grant out. Grant was hugging me since I was crying. Grant tried his best not to cry but he started crying too because we both loved dad. We were both hugging each other we were crying so much. All I could see is blur since tears were rolling down my skin. At some point me and Grant stopped crying we both got up and were about to leave when I saw a tiny paper under dad's desk I got up and crawled and grabbed it. I looked and it said something strange.**_

Blackthorn Academy for Troubled Young Men

Code:20-23-17-19

Room with special things for cam and Grant

 **I remember the note me and Grant stared at it we ended up giving up trying to figure out what it meant. When we gave up we went to mom to confort her.**

 **End of flashback**

I remember the code I then got out of the flashback. I then notice I have tears streaming down my gave I wipe them. I walk up to Zach and gesture him to move. 20-23-17-19. I open the door and see there's 2 papers on the table I walk up and see one is for Grant while the other is for me. I then notice other things but one thing caught my attention ."cam how did you unlock the door?" Zach asks " later" I say.

 **Girls POV:**

The girls start reading the boys profile. They start creating their plan but they then notice cam is gone. "Bloody hell where did she go" bex says starting to curse.

"Probably with Zach " Macey replies with a smirk.

"Why" Liz asks

"Haven't you seen how love struck she looks around him" bex says. The girls all start to grin knowing cam found her guy she just doesn't know and they will help putting them together.

 **I'm so tired it's 1:00am but I needed to get you all a chapter. Hmm what caught cams attention? Idk why cause I haven't written the chapter but I will tommorow. Can you all get to 38 reviews? Yeah you can I believe in you all. Also you all may leave feedback, questions, or comments.**

 **Until next time,**

 **Liz:)**


	6. Mystery

**An: free chapter people I owed you this one and 2 more. Happy holidays to all of you. :)**

* * *

 **"Happiness is a byproduct of function, purpose, and conflict; those who seek happiness for itself seek victory without war"**

 **Zach POV:**

As cammie opened the door I got more confused. How could she open a door just like that instead with a bob pin. As I stared at cammie I saw her eyes were blood shot red. I don't remember seeing her crying. As she opens the door I notice two letters sitting on a desk. She grabs them but then drops them as she sees two silver knifes one with her name on it and the other with grants. I then notice their is two golden pistols lightly placed next to the guns. Who would give them these things. Then it hits me if she knew the code, had her name carved, and had 2 letters then it was... Her dad. "Zach, zach, Zachary Goode!" Suddenly I look up to see who called me cam. " what?" I ask she just starts cursing under her breath " in case you were listening I need you to go get Grant ASAP" cammie said in a voice with urgency I quickly nod and start walking to the secret passageway.

 **Cammie POV:**

As Zach gets out I start crying I fall down and breakdown. Why? dad why?. As tears fall down my face I get myself to the letter that has my name on it.

 _ **Dear cam,**_

 _ **Glad you found the room. I might have disappear I'm sorry but I need you to do me a favor. You and grant packs your bags and get out of blackthorne. Get into the first plane that goes to London. After follow the riddle and you might find the place. Follow the path that leads you to terror, follow the persons last name you learned to trust, and never misplace who your trust goes to. I love u but follow these steps. Take the weapons and take your friends.**_

 _ **Love,**_

 _ **M.M**_

As soon as I finish the letter I fell and sobbed in controllably. I hugged the letter with all my might and cried. I closed my eyes and darkness fell upon me.

 **Zach POV:**

As soon as I got in the passageway I ran all the way to the dorm. It may have been 11:00pm but I still wasn't tired. Knowing the guys they probably asleep. I walked making sure I made no sound. Being a spy meant being a light sleeper which I hated but still.

I walked in the room I then notice Grant was still up. Grant didn't notice me a first but as I didn't move not to scare him. When he notice me he gave me a confused look. Get your ass over here I mouthed he briefly nodded and walked out as quietly as possible. As he came out I spoke " follow me" I whispered he gave me a confused glance but followed. I went through the passageway once again. I started getting worried because of cam she was crying and something gave me an uneasy turn in my gut. My questions were soon answered.

 **Grant POV:**

As I followed Zach I had an uneasy sense I my stomach. As I got in the strange room I got more of an uneasy feeling. I turned the light on but closed the room. It suddenly hit me we are in my fathers room. Just then I saw cam cuddled up with a letter and tear stained face. Shit I quickly went to her and woke her before she over sleep and would get sick. I got her up then I notice the other things. " Grant get that letter read it and tell me if we should go" she says just them she falls asleep. Zach gets her in bridal style nods at me and takes her to her room.

 **What do you think? I will update the next two chapters tommorow I think. Also don't forget to get to 38 reviews. Anyway thx to you all.**


	7. Problems :(

**An:happy holidays and merry christmas to you all. Thank you all for making my day the reviews.**

 _ **There was a time , I used to look into my fathers eyes**_

 _ **In a happy home, I was a king I had a golden throne**_

 _ **Those days are gone, now the memories are on the wall**_

 _ **I hear the sounds from the places where I was**_

 **Song to be continued...**

 **I don't own the song ;)**

 _Grant POV:_

As soon as Zach took cam I started to read the letter. But before I scanned the room and found 2 golden pistols and 2 silver knifes with our names carved on them. I then though what type of thing needed this much protection. I then just though of what cam said "read the letter and tell me what you think" her words echoed in my mind.

 _Dear Grant,_

 _Sorry I didn't come back from the mission. But son I need you to do me a favor . Get out of blackthorne and go to London. Take the weapons and keep your sister safe. Follow the riddle provided in your sisters letter. Take your 3 best trusted friends also bring 3 trusted girls too. Don't forget what you learned. Trust your sisters decisions when needed._

 _Your father,_

 _M.M_

I stared at the letter blankly . What did he mean I really needed to read cams letter. I got up and paced. I looked at the weapons I went towards the knife and got my silver knife I ran one finger through it. I then put it down and looked at the pistol. I knew how to shoot so did cam we learned how to during our 10th birthday. I remember mom being pissed and angry while dad calmed her and said it was for our protection. I missed our dad he teaches us a lot to be safe even we used to go hand on hand combat cam won barely but other than that we were even. I got up and walked to the door I closed it but not before making sure to lock it. I took the letter and walked through the passage way to my dorm I got in and walked through silently I then put the letter under my bed.

The next day I got up and got my lazy ass self inside the shower. I got dressed and walked to the cafeteria not before I grabbed the letter my father left. When I walked in Zach and cam were already there. I walked and sat next to them I got out the letter and putted it on the table do did cam. "So... What are we going to do about this" I said before grabbing my breakfast . I grabbed some strawberry waffles and orange juice. I went and sited back down. "We need to go back to the room we can tell the rest of the group later" cam said I nodded. Just then came in cams friends Macey and sweet gorgeous bex came in with a annoyed look while Liz just came in with a bored look. "Where on bloody earth did you go Cameron Ann Morgan first you went missing yesterday and now this morning" bex screeched cam looked up from her breakfast and just shrugged. She then went back to eating. "Stop going missing cam we get worried sick!" Macey screeched just then the guys came in. The girls kept yelling at cam I knew cam would blow up.

 **Cam POV:**

Me and Zach came in at the same time. We got our breakfast and headed to the table. We then started talking about yesterday I thanked him. Just then Grant came he did the same as we did. Now when the girls came in they kept on screeching on how I was missing. They were getting on my nerves couldn't they tell I wasn't on a good mood. Just when Macey stopped screeching bex started. "Will you shut up I'm not on a fucking mood to listed to you all's screeching no you know what you all can keep screeching I don't give damn I'm going out!" I interrupted bex I got up threw my trash and stopped out. I felt everybody's eyes on me but I didn't care. I walked furiously out and into my dorm.

When I opened the door I felt footsteps behind I didn't care so I kept walking. When I got to inside I completely broke down. I sobbed I then felt soft rubbing on my back. I looked up and saw myself looking at Zach's green emerald eyes. He gave me a soft smile I returned it. Just then I felt butterfly's in my stomach. Something I never felt just then Zach gave me a warm hug which I returned.

 _See ya in the next chapter. You all don't need to get to a certain amount of reviews ._

 _:)_


	8. A date?

**An: hello there here is another free chapter and also the previous was a free chapter. I now owe you all one more.**

 **Continued...**

 _Up on the hill across the blue lake,_

 _That's where I had my first heart break_

 _I still remember how it all changed_

 _My father said don't worry, don't worry child_

 _See heavens got plan for you_

 _Don't you worry, don't you worry now_

 _ **I don't own this song;(**_

 **Zach POV:**

As soon as cam exploded Macey and bex stopped talking. They were staring in shock at cam they then had a guilty look. "You all just pissed her really bad" Grant said with the most annoyed look. Cam walked of furiously I got up so did Grant we got up and walked out the cafeteria. "Go grab the weapons from the room I will go comfort cam" I said he nodded and took of to the secret passageway. I went and jogged up to cams room.

As I suspected she broke down. I squatted down and started to rub her back. She looked up with her beautiful crystal blue eyes I gave her a small smile she smiled back. I then pulled her in a hug just then Grant came back with the weapons.

Grant gave us a nod me and cam got up. We slowly moved to the secret room but not before cam hid the weapons in a secret shelf under her bed. We then walked through the passageways and into the room where we found the letters. Cammie came in front of us and unlocked the door . We then walked on making sure nobody was behind us when we walked. " what are we going to do about the letters?" Grant asked while cam was deep in thought "dad said follow the riddle in cams letter but which riddle" questioned Grant once more , more confuse then ever. Cam then got out the letter so we could all look at the riddle. In it said...

 _ **Dear cam,**_

 _ **Glad you found the room. I might have disappear I'm sorry but I need you to do me a favor. You and Grant packs your bags and get out of blackthorne. Get into the first plane that goes to London. After follow the riddle and you might find the place. Follow the path that leads you to terror, follow the persons last name you learned to trust, and never misplace who your trust goes to. I love u but follow these steps. Take the weapons and take your friends.**_

 _ **Love,**_

 _ **M.M**_

I was just as confused as the others but then I saw something that I knew was referring to my last name. "Follow the persons last name you learned to trust I have a feeling this has to do with my last name after all my mom was the leader of the circle of Cavan" I say as trying to think about something really hard. I then look up and see cam and Grant look stunned. I then grab cams laptop since she brought it. I then hack in and search for my mothers name.

 _Name: Catherine Goode_

 _Age: unknown_

 _Job: spy_

 _Known or missing: betrayed_

 _Currently: in London_

It then showed a picture of my cruel mother. Cam and Grant stared then there eyes got wider towards the end. "We need to get to London and destroy COC I think that's what your dad meant I even think the riddle shows where it's located" I say concluding to the riddle. "Ok but dad said to bring 3 girls and 3 boys I think he meant you , nick , Jonas , Liz , Macey , and bex " Grant said I nodded agreeing with him while cam looked down at her hands . I knew she was thinking about this morning. The only good think that came from today was blackthorne boys didn't have classes so we could go out of town. "Hey guys this been a rough day let's go out since we got no classes" I said thinking about going to the ice cream store. "Sorry bud but I need to finish homework " he said smirking at me and cammie shit I knew he was trying to push us together. God damn him why did he do this.

 **Cam POV:**

God dam it why did Grant have to do this he must be crazy. I just nodded I then got up to leave "what time?" I ask Zach then thinks of a time while I stare at him. "How about 12:00pm I will pick you up and bring the keys" Zach said with a wink gosh Zach is such a flirt but I got to admit he is pretty hot. Oh shit what am I thinking I then move towards the door. I then walk out I then move towards the passageway.

When I get into my room I see my friends but I ignore them. I go into the closet and grab my mint blueish dress. I then grab my blue converse I go inside the restroom and change. When I walked outside the restroom I think I should apologize . "Sorry guys I yelled at you all-" I start but am then interrupted by bex and Macey apologizing . I then pull them on a hug " can someone do my makeup in a light tone " I ask suddenly bex and Macey start while Liz makes my hair into lose curls.

When they are done its 11:54 am then there's a knock on the door. Liz opens it and it's Zach I grab my purse and the keys. We then walk out the room and I lead the way to the truck.


	9. The kiss

**An: hey guys I'm sorry for the late update. Have a very happy New Years. ;) last free chapter. Ik here where I live it isn't New Years yet but to all the other people around the world.**

 **Zach POV:**

As I walked to cams door she was absolutely breath taking. She grabbed the truck keys and purse she walked out of the room. When we got to the truck cam handed me the keys. I then drove to the ice cream place.

We then got of and walked in. "What would you like today" the person behind the cash register asked. I let cam in front of me "I would like umm the cookies and cream ice cream on a cone" she said " and for you sir" the guy asked. " I would like cookie dough ice cream on a cone and a lemonade" I said the guy nodded his head. "That will be $6.97" he said I grabbed my wallet from my back pocket. I then noticed cam also grabbed the money. I put my hand in her wrist gently "you aren't paying I am-" she cuts me of "nope you aren't paying" she says stubbornly but before she can pay I give the guy the money and pay.

" you didn't have to pay" cam says with a sad smile.

"No I offered you to come so I pay" I say with a smile she just nods. I then grab the ice cream cone while she gets the lemonade . We then walk out of the store I handed cam her ice cream cone while I got the keys out. I opened the truck and started the truck while cam putted the lemonade on the cup holder.

 **Cam POV:**

While Zach drives I stare at him. I then feel the urge to kiss him. Shit. I silently curse myself. I started to hate falling for guys ever since my incident with Josh. I then notice Zach noticed I was staring at him he smirks while a blush creeps into my cheeks. I look out the window I start eating my ice cream, when we park I notice we aren't in blackthorne but a park. "What are we doing here?" I ask he just turns of the truck. "I want to show you something " is all he says wow he sure should win the most mysterious person award. I then shake my thoughts and follow him out the truck. I start finishing my cone while following him. We walk for what seems half an hour he leads me to what seems the most beautiful place. At first I thought it was a park now I see it's a forest.

The trees are all separated not clutched up like near my grandparents ranch. I then see not just the trees but there is a small lake. I walk over and take of my blue converse and socks. I then put my feet in the water I silently thank myself for having my dress knee length.

 **Zach POV:**

I just stare at cam as how she looks. A idea pops in my head. I smirk mischievously I take of my clothes but leave my undergarment . I move towards the water I then see cam has her eyes closed. I then decide to splash the water. I see the playfulness in her eyes she than splashes water towards my. "Wait let me do something I don't want the girls to get angry because I got the dress wet" she says she gets of the water. I turn while she removes the dress when she comes back she is left in her undergarments. Without clue I start chasing and splashing water at her . She then does the same. After a while we sit facing each other. We dry of but sit still next thing I know we are only centimeters away from each other.

Our lips take over without us arguing . After a while we stop it but I know once we start we can't stop but I restrain myself. Our foreheads touching. Both our breathing starts steading we just stare at each other . I stare at cams blue eyes while she stares at mine. We get up I hold her hand but not before we get in our clothes. I lead the way we stay silent which isn't the slittiest bit uncomfortable.

Once we get in the truck we head back to blackthorne I look at the clock and it's 6:46pm I smile.

 **30 minutes later**

I park the truck and hand cam the keys. We hold hands and she leads the way to her dorm. When we make it towards her dorm we separate " meet me in the hidden passageway I showed you tommorow" I say cam nods. I start walking but not before cam gives me a quick kiss. I see her blush but I just smile "you look cute when you blush" I say she blushes even more. I chuckle and we say my good byes.

* * *

 **Song I think this should be the definition of New Years:**

Lyrics

We're all bored

We're all so tired of everything

We wait for

Trains that just aren't coming

We show off

Our different scarlet letters

Trust me, mine is better

We're so young

But we're on the road to ruin

We play dumb

But we know exactly what we're doing

We cry tears

Of mascara in the bathroom

Honey, life is just a classroom

'Cause, baby, I could build a castle

Out of all the bricks they threw at me

And every day is like a battle

But every night with us is like a dream

Baby, we're the new romantics

Come on, come along with me

Heart break is the national anthem

We sing it proudly

We are too busy dancing

So get knocked off our feet

Baby, we're the new romantics

The best people in life are free

We're all here

the lights and boys are blinding

We hang back

It's all in the timing

It's poker

He can't see it in my face

But I'm about to play my Ace

We need love

But all we want is danger

We team up

Then switch sides like a record changer

The rumors

Are terrible and cruel

But, honey most of them are true

'Cause, baby, I could build a castle

Out of all the bricks they threw at me

And every day is like a battle

But every night with us is like a dream

Baby, we're the new romantics

Come on, come along with me

Heart break is the national anthem

We sing it proudly

We are too busy dancing

To get knocked off our feet

Baby, we're the new romantics

The best people in life are free

So come on, come along with me

The best people in life are free

Please take my hand and

Please take me dancing and

Please leave me stranded, it's so romantic (it's so romantic)

'Cause, baby, I could build a castle

Out of all the bricks they threw at me

And every day is like a battle

But every night with us is like a dream

'Cause, baby, I could build a castle

Out of all the bricks they threw at me

And every day is like a battle

But every night with us is like a dream

Baby, we're the new romantics

Come on, come along with me

Heart break is the national anthem

We sing it proudly

We are too busy dancing

To get knocked off our feet

Baby, we're the new romantics

The best people in life are free

 **I don't own this song taylor swift does love y'all.**

* * *

 **An: ooh so cute. Now in the reviews please vote should I keep the original title or the new one.**

 **Mystery in the shadows or**

 **Gallagher Blackthorne Trouble**


	10. Boys and Commands

**An: hey guys thx for all the reviews they were amazing. Oh and btw**

 **First base crew= alpha team**

* * *

 **Cams POV:**

As soon as I enter the room I'm surrounded by Mace and Bex asking me questions about the date. While Liz was in sitting in a chair looking amused. God won't these girls ever let any one sleep. To cry out loud it's 7:30 pm and we have classes tomorrow. Finally!

 **Pros & Cons about having Macey McHenry and Rebecca Baxter as friends**

 **By: Cameron Morgan**

 **Pro: Know what is in style and what is not**

 **Con: wake you up 2 hours before class and breakfast start. :(**

 **Pro: Help cover you when sneaking out**

 **Con: Get in your personal business!**

 **Pro: They have your back**

 **Con: Make you go shopping for hours.**

"Where did Zach take you" Bex asked

" That's classified besides the point where we went to the ice cream shop" I answered with the most tired look.

Bex just then started begging me to say. Yup she was definitely begging. Could my day get any worse, just then Liz blurted out the question I wish she didn't."Did Zach kiss you " she asked really innocently. To be honest she's innocent but not the question if you know what I mean.

What made me even more annoyed is that blush crept into my cheeks. Ugh stupid blush I guess it gave itself the idea to come out of freaking god damn times.

"Cameron Ann Morgan did not just blush" Macey and Bex screeched as if I were finally wearing high heels AKA death traps. While Liz on the other hand looked at me like I she seen a ghost. But it's true they haven't seen me blush since I dated my ex boy friend josh.

* * *

 **Flashback:**

I broke the rules and went outside the schools walls. I was going to Josh's party since I got invited. When I walked in everyone in Roseville was there . I as always stayed in the shadows but, as a spy i noticed josh wasn't there. So I asked his parents so I could give him his present they said he was in his room getting something so I went so I could surprise him. So I opened the door but as soon as I opened it all I could see is blur because there they were these bastards kissing. DeDe was kissing josh well to be honest they were kissing each other. I as always wasn't noticed I just stood in the god damn shadows.

When they were done with their make out session they finally noticed me. By then I stopped having tears coming down my face. I had a tear stained face just staring at them with a cold expression as they stared at me looking guilty. I just dropped the box and walked away. While I walked away josh came running and grabbed me by the wrist. "I can explain cam" he said while I looked at him cold. " No you can't I could see the lust for her in your eyes. You can just forget every god damn we had together because now that I see you cheated I regret it. So no don't explain you _bastard_ you can have her. But you can't have me" does were the last words I said to him .

 **Flashback End**

* * *

I guess in his mind I'm just another toy to screw around him. I after that day on I haven't blushed to anything a guy said to flirt with me. Except now that Zach broke my boundaries with his smirk and how easy it is to talk to him.

"Cameron!" Bex screamed just then I awaken from my thoughts. "What" I answered with a yawn "we were asking you so questions about your date with Zach ,cam" Macey said tired wow I though I was only one. "Nope tomorrow I will answer your questions. Right now I need to sleep." I said while the girls just stood there glaring at me. I shrugged and went and change into my pjs and went to sleep.

 **The Next day**

"Cameron Ann Morgan get the bloody hell up before I-" Bex didn't finish her though because before she new it I was up. Sure I didn't want to be threaten this morning like always.

It was basically a morning routine . I went to shower I then put on the clothes Macey put out for me. Liz as always did my hair while bex and mace did my make up. We were out of the room just in time on our way to the cafeteria I told then about the date to shut them up. When we entered nobody noticed which I was happy cause I hate being in the spotlight .

We grabbed our breakfast and sat with the boys. I noticed Zach and Grant weren't here I raised an eye bow at the boy they just shrugged. I was so excited that we started classes today that I tuned out. A pair of hands were on my waste suddenly I wasn't deep in my thoughts anymore. I looked up and met with Zach's eyes I raised an eye brow he just shrugged.

The day went by a flash before I new it I was in my last class before dinner. When class was over I was dragged by Joey to go some where. " 'supp Joey" I said while I was being led into a room "cam sorry to disturb but I think you should tell them you're the chameleon" Joey said while I stared at him in shock. Seriously could you imagine it being your first day in classes and you having to tell everyone you're the chameleon right of. When am I going to fully comprehend the world. "Why?" I asked "so they could stop bugging us about your code name it's becoming annoying" he answered oh joy now I have to tell a lot of guys I'm the chameleon. What is wrong with the world first I have a mission then I have to tell everyone I'm the chameleon.

" ok" I answered I then walk away and go to the cafeteria. I get my lunch and go sit. "What did Solomon want?" Grant asked with curiosity " he wanted me to tell everyone my code name because some people can't stop asking" I said while glaring at Joey from where he was eating. I then went back to eating when I finished my food Dr. Steve came into the stage. Just great. "Good evening ladies and gentleman one of our ladies have something to say" Steve announced I walked all the way to the stage trying not to stomp with anger. Once I went on stage I grabbed the microphone and just like that I felt every eye on me. Which was something that shouldn't happen.

"Well gentleman after my talk with Joey he made me announce my code name. Since some people kept begging for my code name-"I start while glaring at the boys "- well since so many of you kept bothering I'm saying my code name. I am the chameleon and the girls that came with me are the first base crew or the alpha team" I finished the girls were already standing and making their way to me. All the boys mouth hung open " I would close my mouth if I were you all don't want to catch flies " Macey said while me, Bex, and Liz stifled a laugh.

"Any questions" me,bex, mace and Liz asked.

3 hands shoot up in the air like lightning. Great. I numbered them like last time.

"#1" I called

"How can you all be the first base crew" a guy asked

"Well it happens to be girls can do just as much as a guy" bex answered while glaring at the poor boy.

"#2" I called

" isn't the chameleon suppose to be a male" another boy asked.

Ok they are officially getting on my nerves. " as Bex said girls can do as much as guys" I answered while staring at the clock.

"#3" Macey called

"Did you do everything _they_ told us yo did" Grant asked trying to hold back his grin.

"Yup I did you of all people should know" I said while walking of the stage and starting the walk to our room. When the girls were asleep I went and walk to the secret room. As soon as I walked in I noticed Grant and Zach were in here. "Hey guys" I said while sitting in the chair next to the desk.

"Cam we need to tell the you know " Zach said

"Yup" I answered while popping the p.

"When are we telling them" Grant asked

"Tomorrow maybe and by the end of the week we can go to London" I answered plainly while staring at them.

"But how are we going to leave without being noticed" Grant and Zach asked at the same time.

"That's why I'm the chameleon" I answered and on a blink of an eye I was gone.

 **An; I forgot to mention thx for all your views this story has gotten to 1,000 I think which I'm grateful for.**

 **Also can you all get to 52 reviews?** **See ya in my next chapter**


	11. Questions and reveals

**An: hey okay in the reviews today I want you all to write what you would wear if you were a spy and going to a formal party. I will need to know 4 outfits for the girls and around 6 outfits for the guys. I will pick the winners yup you heard right there can be multiple today you all can write an outfit I can use to describe the characters. Any ways thanks and now let's read the chapter. Oh and sorry for the mistakes in last chapter I forgot to edit it. Any questions pls pm me. Deadline for former wear January 28, 2017. Also thx you all for the amazing reviews.**

••••••••• **************••••••••••••**********••••••••••••********••••••••••******•••••••********••••••••••**

 _ **Before Reading read the an above:)**_

 _ **3rd person point of view but it's after the date.**_

Zach walked towards his room. There wasn't a single moment where he wasn't thinking of Cammie the girl who lit his dark world. The girl he started falling for her no matter what. From the moment Zach placed his eyes on her he knew she was different from the other girls. Without her he isn't the soft guy but the cold one.

 **Zach POV: first person**

As I walked inside I felt like my world was just lighted by a flame. Cammies flame to be honest. I don't know but I'm starting to feel feelings I never felt. Like a firework is being exploded every time I see her.

"Hello Zach! Can you hear me!" Grant yelled. Whoops I went into lala land.

"Sorry guys I was just thinking" I said while the guys just stared at me.

"Is it just me or is cammie making you soft" Jonas said. Seriously I think so to. I just smirked at him but nodded my head no.

"But man how was your date with my twin" Grant said with a smirk while I glared at him. Which made the guys chuckle. While I rolled my eyes.

"It was great" the words came out of my mouth before I could think. The guys were looking at me like I grown another head with there eyes wide. I started thinking how to change the topic. Hmm they are talking about my love life what if we talk about there's.

"Well enough of me and Cammies date how are you Grant and Bex doing" I asked with my own smirk. I looked at Grant and he looked uncomfortable. Ha take that you traitor.

" well I don't know how to ask Bex out?" Grant said seriously that how I felt I till you decided to make a move for me and cam.

" have you tried talking to her ?" Nick asked which I would have said if I wasn't totally distracted. With my thoughts.

"Nope and I don't think so" he said

"Did the cat bite your tongue Grant why don't you ask cam if she could ask for you so you can make a move other than that night guys" I said while I went and changed into some basketball shorts and removed my shirt. I then drifted into sleep.

* * *

 **In the dream**

I was sitting in a chair and had handcuffs tied to both by hands. I also had tape on my mouth. "Well, well , well Zach's back but not for long" I heard my witch of a mother say I kept murmuring and moving. That bitch is going to pay for what she did to all the people I loved. The only thing I noticed was a whip on her hand. She started slashing it on me I screamed and grunted as the whip made contact with my skin. As soon as darkness fell upon me I woke up with Grant shaking me quietly.

"what?" I asked

"You had a bad dream you were shaking pretty bad" Grant said while I just nodded it's the same almost every single day since what my mother did to me. Well lucky for me I don't live with her because I ran away.

"What time is it" I asked in a low voice. While rubbing my eyes and getting my clothes to shower and change.

"It's 4:30 am" at the words I grunted but oh well.

"Why are you up anyways" I asked confused as I got the towels and enter the bathroom.

"I was going to go check the room and see if we missed anything want to come?" Grant asked I just replied with a sure. I showered and changed I met with Grant and we started looking. But we found nothing at all.

* * *

 **Breakfast**

When we got to breakfast all our friends were there and also the one and only beautiful Cammie. I sneaked behind her back and grabbed her my the waist. It took 3 seconds for her to notice me. I looked at her blue eyes and she looked at mine. I went and grab my breakfast. I sat next to cam I ate my breakfast while playing with her dirty blond hair.

 **Weapons class**

When we got to class bex and cam were the only Gallagher girls here. The girls were already shooting I looked at cams form which was really good. When she aims it hit perfectly. I then looked at Bexs which was a little sloppy but still correct. When she aimed it wasn't perfect but it was good.

The girls practiced with all sorts of weapons they were perfect even the boys were shocked at how good they were. The teacher came in and quizzed us on the weapons. What shocked me even more was the deadly way cam can hold a knife .

I compared cams way of holding weapons to grants and I saw a that they look more like twins when holding weapons because they mimicked each other's moves. But the difference between cam and Grant is that cam is more of being a shadow while Grant is a fighter so is cam but she's far more deadly.

 **Cams POV present time:**

As I walked out without them noticing I started walking towards me and the girls dorm. Before I could turn a corner someone caught my wrist. I turned to find it was Grant I was kinda disappointed it wasn't Zach. Hey but look at the bright side it was my brother.

"Hey Grant what's up" I said while starring at him.

"Well... I wanted t-to ask you if ... you could ask bex if she has feelings for me" Grant stuttered wait what does Grant have a crush on her.

"Why?" I asked while hiding a smirk. But I acted totally confused.

"Because I like her and I want to ask her out but I don't know how to" my dear brother finally has a crush on someone. In my head I did a little dance and said to myself mission completed. I have or might have been trying to find him a girlfriend for a while.

"Sure thing" I answered with a smirk that came with the answer.

"Thanks camster" he said with a hug I then started doing doing something really childish.

" Grant and Bex sitting on a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G-" before I could finish Grant put his hand over my mouth giving me the one and only Morgan glare. I lick his hand something he should already know and wipes it on his jeans.

"Okay will do" I say and start skipping all the way to the dorm.

"Hey guys let's play never have I ever" I said while walking in the girls then form a circle and sit on the ground.

"Who starts" I asked but one question I'm a ou to say will have them of guard. Once again I hid my smirk.

"You" the girls point at me. Yay this is going to be interesting.

"Never have I ever fell head over heels for someone" I put a finger out because it has happened two times. I look up to see all of the girls have one point. Oh this is better than I thought.

"Who have you fell for Macey" I asked

" it may not look like I do but I'm head over heels for nick" at this I raise a eye brow Liz and bex are both wide eyed.

"What about you Lizzie" I ask liz

"I have a sorta crush on Jonas" she answers shyly me and the girls just smile at her.

"And you bex" I ask her

"I'm head over heels for Grant he is just perfect but I'm afraid he only likes me" why do they both think the same.

"I'm sure he likes you" Liz said well Liz your correct. In my brain once again I have a dance party.

" but how that's only if someone asks for me" at that the girls eyes turn to me okay I hate when people stare.

"What" I ask as innocently as I can

The girls roll there eyes and say what I expected. "Cam can you ask Grant if he likes me" bex asks.

"Sure and if you all want me to ask him you have to let me sleep" I say to which they nod. I get up and get ready to sleep. I lay on my bed and fall asleep.

 **The next morning**

I woke up earlier showered and changed. I went and grabbed breakfast and I saw Zach and Grant were already their. "Great news Grant bex likes you know moving on" I said plainly " okay today after dinner we go to my dorm Grant and Zach bring the guys I will have the girls waiting their okay?" I asked they nodded.

 _ **Cliffhanger what will happen when the rest of their friends know?**_

 **An; remember to read the AN at the beginning.**


	12. Reveal

**An;**

 **Remember to review about a pick of formal wear. Or just read the previous AN for more information or might as well PM me.**

 **Shoutouts:**

 **Thx to all of you all who reviewed this is from the previous chapter.**

 **zachgoodet- thx for the dress still sketching it**

 **Guest: thx for correcting me I will do everything possible to fix it in my future uploads**

 **Monica Mendez I'm also wondering the same but the answers will be unleashed soon maybe now**

 **Also thx to the previous reviews love y'all**

* * *

 **Hall of fame (I don't own this song isn't the full song either it's a section of it)**

 **You can run a distance**

 **You can run a mile**

 **You can run straight through hell with a smile**

 **You can be a hero**

 **You can get the gold**

 **Breaking all the records they though never could be broke**

 **Yeah, do it for your people**

 **Do it for your pride**

 **How you ever gonna know if you never even try**

* * *

 **Spill the beans**

 _ **Dinner**_

 _ **Bex POV;**_

It's been like the longest day of my life. I get my lunch and walk to the table. I see everyone is seated except cam, Zach, and Grant they always are late. I wonder why just then they come in.

"Hey bex can I talk to you" Grant asked nervous. I turn to see Zach and cam share a goofy grin. What is it with those two. I nod and we walk away from grand hall.

"What did you want to talk about" I ask curiously

"Well...ummm... I wanted to ask if you would go out with me" Grant asked while I stood there in shock.

"I mean if you want-" I quickly interrupted Grant with a hug.

"I'm going so don't make excuses" I said while Grant was in shock. I mentally rolled my eyes.

"Let's go eat" I said while going in to eat. Grant followed then yay I'm going out with Grant.

 **Cam POV:**

"So what did my dear brother say" I said while knowing what he said.

"He asked me out" bex squealed

"Grantary gunner Morgan you better not harm bex or before you know it you will be stuck in the hospital! Do you understand" I said in my strictest voice with the Morgan glare. Grant just nodded while he smirked I then sat on Zach's lap.

"Same goes to you bex" I said in a mocking British accent she also nodded I smiled.

"Okay anyway I got some news but I won't say , you all will need to meet in our dorm guys you will get your lazy asses all the way to our room so don't complain" I say to the guys while they are about to make a excuse not before giving a Morgan glare once again.

Wow I sure love that glare. I also love mysteries but this mission just gives me the creeps.

 **Zach POV;**

As we finished our dinner cam got of my lap I suddenly felt her warm ness go away. Disappointment started showing in my face I quickly masked it with a wink meant towards cam she just smiled at me.

When we walked in the girls dorm books were nicely stacked, clothes was all nicely folded and well the girls were all sitting in their pjs mine,grants and cams mood changed.

"Okay umm well there is something we been keeping from you all" Grant stated as Cam grabbed the letters, pistols, and knifes. Cam put the on the floor next to her while she separated the things one that are hers and another one that was grants.

As I looked up from cams things all of our friends were looking confused. I just stared blankly at all of them.

Grant and cam read aloud their letters out loud. When can reads everyone is equally confused to my understanding.

"What the hell is that riddle suppose to mean? And how are we going to leave to London" bex asks while I shrug and cam gives her a glare for interrupting her. I just grin while cam smiles.

"Ok here's the plan today is... Tuesday so we are leaving on Saturday I will sneak you all out but you all need to be ready the I will explain the rest when we get on the truck now I will talk tommorow to you all but right know I'm tired" said cam with a tired look and of we go.

Little did they know what we were against . And more who the hell was my mother in he first place.

* * *

 **An: sorry for making you all wait. Also for the short chapter. Oh I will also change the date to the formal dress competition to January 18 or 19th. I will announce the winners on January 21st.**


	13. Not a chapter but announcement

_**An:**_

 _ **Sorry this isnt a chapter but i will be extending the formal wear since i will love to hear all of your ideas**_

 _ **Perdon sorry**_

 _ **Liz**_

* * *

4 dresses

5 suits

This competion will end january 21st winners will be announced day after that. I will update later today around 5 to 6 pm or just a midnight later


	14. Chapter 14

**An: hello sorry for the late update. Anyway here's the chapter. Happy MLK day. Thx for the reviews too.**

 _ **Cam:**_

Ever since we told all our friends about our mission we always met in our dorm to add things to our plan. We had another of day today so me and the girls decided to go to the mall to by outfits so when we leave to London we won't be missing anything. We also had to drag the boys with us even though they kept saying no I had to lecture them so here I am.

"We are going to the mall whether you like it or not. We are leaving in 30 minutes so I suggest you all hurry" I said giving every single one of them the Morgan glare. They just nodded and I walked out skipping.

When I came to my room I found everything I needed to shower already there so I got my clothes and took a 15 minute shower. I then got in a royal blue with a flower pattern knee length **(link below )** I walked barefoot out the restroom with a towel in my hair I was distracted and didn't see the boys in here. When I was done drying of my hair I noticed the boys were all just standing there uncomfortable I smirked.

"I thought I told you all in 30minutes" I said while I tie my white converse.

"See told you" said Grant and there they started bickering. It took them like 12 minutes to stop bickering in those 12 minutes Macey did my makeup bex got ready and Liz did my hair. When they were done bickering ,me and the girls were already half way through the hallway.

The guys were the last ones to the truck. When the guys finally got on the truck started the truck and drove to the mall.

 **Zach's POV**

This is torture why did they make us come. Here we are walking with them inside the mall. Thank god the girls decided to separate. Me and the guys went to random stores buying things we might need to go to London. When we were done we decided to wait for the girls. They basically took forever so we decided to start eating.

When the girls finally got here they had like 40 shopping bags while we on the other hand had 5 to 10 bags all together. Looking at cam she looked like she was about to pass out. I wouldn't blame her Macey does make them get random crap. So I decided to grab her shopping bags the guys came to their senses and decided to do the same. The girls gave us a quick thanks and went and ordered. We were already done eating so we were basically waiting for them.

We finally left the mall we put all the bags in the bags organized at the back but not before making sure they wouldn't fly away.

We got on the truck and we go back to blackthorne.

 **The next day**

 **Cams pov;**

Ugh today we have classes I get up grab my clothes and shower. Sometimes I wish life was as peaceful as a shower but noooooo I'm a spy but whatever. I quickly get change do my hair and put on my shoes. I then walk all the way to great hall. I grab my breakfast and head for the table my friends usually at. I then notice the guys are already there I walk and go sit. What feels like 3 hours of guys chattering random shit the girls finally are here yay.

When we're done eating we head to class me and Liz gave the same class so we walk together.

"Hey cam do you think we would get caught in London ? I mean they might notice us" at that thought I was starting to think about that till an idea popped in my head.

"Wait can you make us new IDs and like knew documents so they won't know and maybe Macey can disguise us or something " I say in a hushed matter since they're are people who could snitch on us.

Liz begins to think about it and nods while writing it as a reminder somewhere in her hand.

 **Later-**

Finally the best class of all cove ops . Me and Zach go and sit down both of us sitting next to each other. Then walks in with behind him. There's something about I don't like.

"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen we will be going on a small mission task. So everyone please go and change into some more comfortable clothes" says Joe

In that cue I'm gone in a blink. I'm already changed so I walk to the meeting spot. When I walk their I'm the only one so there I wait for Joe to come.

"Cam go to the disguise room and put on a red wig, green contacts, and change your clothes the class will be the ones to try and find you and here's the folder you will actually drive the jet and act like nothing happened but once you land you have to get away so every time someone goes near you they won't know who you are" as Joe says the instructions I take the folder and see who I'm acting like. While I'm reading the file I'm also getting ready.

* * *

 **In the file**

 _Name: Mareena Carolina smith_

 _Hobbies: running, talking, shopping,and breaking rules_

 _Work: pilot for blackthorne and spie_

* * *

So this is somewhat easy I quickly close the folder and hurry to get on the jet.

 **To be continued...**

 **An:**

 **search?site=webhp &tbm=isch&source=hp&ei=lFF8WLO_IOXcjwTMnoXgBQ&q=V+neck+collor+dress+with+embroidery+throughout%2C+a+flower+print+and+has+a+black+belt+around+it+floor+length&oq=V+neck+collor+dress+with+embroidery+throughout%2C+a+flower+print+and+has+a+black+belt+around+it+floor+length&gs_l=mobile-gws-img.3..35i39k1l3.3876.5922.0.6..0..0.0...0...1c.1j2. -gws-img...FcyUzS66dNg#tbm=isch&q=short+floral+dresses&imgrc=8cJTeqgCfsR1fM%3A**


	15. Winners

Hello so the next chapters will be updated today and tomorrow

for cammies dress zachgoodet won

which is light blue/turquoise strapless dress with 3-4inch high heels

for the rest LoveLoveBooks13 won

Macey- a deep blue punching V line sleeveless silk floor length dress

liz- a V collar dress with embroidery throughout, a flower print and has a black belt around

Bex- a short sleeve lace red long formal wear

see ya in the next chapter

-liz


	16. Red hair, green eyes

_Confusion (I wrote this piece while writing this chapter hope u enjoy)_

 _ **Confusion on what way**_

 _ **Go right I am whispered**_

 _ **Go left I hear then**_

 _ **What road?**_

 _ **I must choose**_

 _ **Believe**_

 _ **Believer**_

 _ **I hear lastly when I choose my road**_

* * *

 _ **Previously...**_

" **Cam go to the disguise room and put on a red wig, green contacts, and change your clothes the class will be the ones to try and find you and here's the folder you will actually drive the jet and act like nothing happened but once you land you have to get away so every time someone goes near you they won't know who you are" as Joe says the instructions I take the folder and see who I'm acting like. While I'm reading the file I'm also getting ready.**

 **In the file**

 **Name: Mareena Carolina smith**

 **Hobbies: running, talking, shopping,and breaking rules**

 **Work: pilot for blackthorne and spy**

* * *

 _Continued..._

 _ **Cam POV;**_

I jump on the jet and put on the belt and start the jet. _(dk how a jet works so sorry if this is wrong)_ As I start flying the jet I put the comms on.

"Where's cam and what's the mission" I hear my friends ask. I smirk if they only knew what they are trying to find.

"Okay so since you all noticed the chameleon is missing your mission is to find her and when you spot her say through the comms" I could feel them smirk. I then smirk evilly they will need to more skill than that.

"Students and teachers please fasten your seat belts we will be landing in Washington soon" I say with a French accent through the microphone attached to the head thingy (dk what that's called). I could hear some few murmurs saying okay. As soon as I land the jet I jump of the window that I was assigned. I start by hiding in a Hidden ally. I quickly sprint to the mall and do what I'm best at hiding in plain sight.

I go to the bookstore since I think it's the most hidden place. I go to the YA section and pick some I really want. I see the girls walking with the girls and guys trying to find me. I pay for the books and go walk out i see one of the guys look at me like he seen me somewhere so I just walk the opposite side. Damn this will take them years. I suddenly decide on going to the park near and blend in there. I could feel them tail me so I just quickly lose them.

I lose them near a pond but then I bump into a red headed lady. I look up to mumble a sorry but then notice she and Zach have the same green eyes. In a blink of an eye the lady is gone.

I quickly notice the girls are in the park I quickly get out of the park. I go into a random store and act like a normal person and start shopping. To my friends they are in a mission to find me but to me it's like I'm in a vacation.

 **4 hours later**

4 god damn hours and they still can't find me. In those 4 hours I basically ate, shopped, and walked a mile.

"Chameleon please return to the jet we're leaving they all failed" Joe said through the comms I started laughing I am the chameleon after all. I smirk and run to where the jet is.

When I get inside the jet I see everyone is tired. I smirk an remove the wig I see everyone is wide eyed. I give a quick eye roll and start flying the jet.

I hear everyone start talking about how I was right beneath their noses. Done even still in shock they didn't see me. I on the other hand am nervous from the red headed lady I bumped into. She looked so similar like I seen her before.

" teachers and students please put on your seat belts we're about to land" I say through the microphone.

As the jet lands everyone gets of and waits for joe's lecture . While I on the other hand quickly leave I put my hand in my pockets and feel a note. I hold it until I get to my room. As quick as I get there I shower and change into comfortable clothes I then remove the colored contacts and sit down.

I check the clock and see it's 8:30pm, 30 till dinner. I get the letter and read it.

 _We see you chameleon._

 _-C.G_

I just stare at the 4 words wide eyed.


	17. Games and round we go

**An: I'm so sorry for not updating I had a lot of exams and appointments so yeah but here's the chapter I been working on it for a while.**

* * *

 **Cams POV**

 _We see you chameleon._

 _-C.G_

I just stare at the 4 words wide eyed. I didn't even hear the girls come on. Now I'm more afraid then ever.

"Hey cam you okay" Liz calls out with her soft southern voice. I don't acknowledge her since I'm too busy staring at this letter. Crap what am I suppose to do we should've left earlier. The girls are gathered around me so I show the those 4 words.

"Umm cam who gave you this note" Macey asks.

I spill the whole story on what happened in the park and how I accidentally bumped into the women with red hair and how when I got back in the room I found the note. The girls listen to every word and analyze the whole thing.

"So... What do we do now" bex asks finally talking since she got here. I just shrug and think on what should we do since we still need to tell the guys.

"I guess we could tell them tonight after dinner" Macey suggest I nod and go fix my hair.

When we're finished we go to the great hall. When we get there we are the last ones everybody stares at us but we just ignore the states and go sit down at our normal spot. The guys give us questioning looks but we give them a later look. Just then walks onto the stage. All of us give him our full attention.

"Ladies and gentlemen you all need to work on knowing who is who in a different looks. Since the chameleon was the only won not to fail her task she and Mr. Solomon will teach you all more about this. You will all need this skill for Saturday since we will be hosting a masquerade ball. In this you're suppose to blend in. Madam Dabney she will help you all she is a teacher at Gallagher remember this is a test so take this seriously" Dr. Steve finishes his speech and me and my friends walk out with the guys following behind.

Great not just we're suppose to leave that day but we're now having a ball. Hmm come to think of it will make it easier to go.

When we walk in to the room there's a box waiting on top of my bed. I move towards my bed and look at the note on top of the box.

 _Cammie,_

 _You're mom sent this thinking it might help you._

 _-Joe_

I open the box and find myself looking at the most beautiful dress ever. Forgetting my friends are behind me I just stare at the light blue/turquoise strapless dress. I don't stop staring at the dress until someone coughs. I put the dress back in the box and go and find the small letter.

"So... What took you girls so long" Grant says as I get the small paper from under my bed.

"Here read it" Liz says while I hand it to her.

The guys read it and stare back at me wide eyed just like I was. Then again they are confused I then once again spill what happened earlier. I then tell them my plan for Saturday they all nod. While Liz takes notes on what should happen when we go through the tunnel I suggested.

"Hey what should we do now that we got everything planned and as long as we don't have a change of plans we will be fine" Grant says.

"How about we watch a movie or play a game" bex suggest.

"How bout we play a game to take our minds of something" Zach says.

"Yeah but what?" Innocent Liz asks.

Suddenly everyone except me, Liz, and Jonas grins evilly. Oh no why do I have friends like this.

"Nope we are not playing that game no way in hell we are playing that game" I said while everyone except Liz and Jonas starts puppy eyeing.

"We are not playing spin the bottle unless Zachy wacky over here admits I can beat him on anything" I smirk cause there's is no way in hell Zach will admit that. Zach just glares at me but I just wink at him while going and finding my pjs.

As I get back in the room I can still here bex and Macey are still begging. While the rest are just chilling I burst out laughing since Macey and bex are still begging. Slowly the rest start laughing while mace and bex beg.

"Okay fine Cameron Ann Morgan is better than me I Zachary Goode" Zach finally says even though I wanted to hear that my smirk flatters since that means I have to play spin the bottle. Crap. Before I register what I'm doing I disappear in a passage way . I quickly seal the entrance and make my way up into a random entrance.

When I enter I notice I'm in joeys room. Seriously I think. I see Joey hasn't notice me I quickly get out the shadows.

" Crap cammie what are you doing here aren't you suppose to be sleeping" Joe states while raising an eye brow.

"Can I hide here I'm hiding from my friends" I say while looking around the room for a hiding spot.

"Umm... yeah sure but where are you going to hide?" Joey asks hmm true...

"How about under the bed" I say I don't know why but it's always been one of my favorite hissing spot.

" I guess it really is a Morgan hiding spot" Joey says completely amused. To be honest it pretty much is.

Just then I hear a knock on the door my cue to hide under the bed. I sneak under the bed as quietly as possible. I then start listening...

"Hey Mr. Solomon have you seen cammie?" I hear Zach say,

"Nope I haven't seen her" Joey said in a very truthful way.

"Do you mind if I check your room" oh crap I think.

As soon as he asked this I feel a small tunnel. I fit just fine and start getting in . I then start running through a ton of doors.

After a few hours of still not being found I finally think they gave up, I then decide to go back to the room. Most likely Macey will drag us to the mall for ball dresses tomorrow.

When I get to the room all the guys look tired an so do the girls. They haven't seen me do I check the clock and see it's 10;00 pm I then sneak in my bed and fall into a deep sleep without being noticed.

* * *

 _ **Can you all get to 72 reviews? Anyway thx for the wonderful reviews.**_


	18. Surprise present

**An; This chapter was suppose to be out on valentines day but I got sick with a virus and was stuck I'm bed but any way heres the chapter remember to get to 72 reviews.**

 **Zach's POV:**

We keep trying to find cammie but as always she's hard to find. We all separated to find her quicker but it's no such luck. I went to Mr. Solomon's room, the kitchen, and all the secret passageways but she's nowhere to be seen damn she sure is a chameleon. After we sure give up we go back to the girls dorm I and the guys start to say where we went to search for her.

We then turn to look at cams bed and see her asleep.

" god damn it was she here the whole time" Grant whisper yells. I just stare at cam and see how beautiful she is.

"She's the chameleon of course she would just stay here without us noticing" Jonas says with a Duh tone while nick rolls his eyes and I chuckle.

We then see the girls walk in. Looking quite tired to be honest everyone is tired.

"Did you guys find her?" Bex asks while sitting in her bed.

I just tip my head to the bed where lies a sleeping cam. Macey and bex then start screeching while Liz, Jonas , and me shush her. Man sometimes I think all these girls do is screech and more screeching.

With that me and the guys walk out to our rooms. As we walk I start thinking of Catherine and what she used to do to me I could only imagine what she would do if she had cam. I need to protect her, those are the last words I think before going into a dreamless sleep.

 **Cam POV**

I shouldn't be complaining but fuck it's actually hard to teach over 20, 16 year olds how to go unnoticed. As if on purpose I go into their class late. I read the clock 1:20pm yup and I'm leaving.

As I walk all the way to the class I find a hidden passageway. I go in and find 2 lanes I go into the one on the left since the other feels like you're going outside. As I go through the lane I end up close to the class. I look at the clock.

3

2

1

I slam the door open everyone goes silent but some even go into defense mode. I just start cracking up because first how would I be an enemy if the alarm didn't go on. And 2 wouldn't they be trapped inside the class.

"Ms. Morgan care to explain why you're late to a class you're suppose to teach" dr. Steve says with a scold I just roll my eyes.

"Well it seems I hate teaching and think everyone needs a day to dress up without being recognized as practice" I say

Won't that be smart I think as of it was the smartest thing on earth. Hmm how do I get out of here I still got to help the others from lower grade level. Man I just think.

" Well Ms. Morgan that isn't a bad idea" Dr. Steve says well aren't I always right think.

 _ **7 hours of torture later**_

Finally I'm done teaching these kids. As soon as 5:10 pm hits I walk out. Yes! I don't have to go shopping. I do a small dance in my head.

I head to my room to see the girls are already gone. I quickly shower and change and stalk my way to the boys room. I knock really loud 3 heads pop out the neighboring people. Come on open the door. I knock they still don't okay then.

I take a bobby pin and pick the lock. I open the door and walk in.

"Seriously cam what's with you and barging in" Grant ask while playing video games with nick. I look around trying to find Zach and Jonas and I find them on the other side eating and betting who will win on the soccer game.

"It's called I love barging in anyway we are going somewhere so get your asses of what you all are doing and follow me" I say while the guys don't budge.

"Okay get moving if not you all will never know what you will get as surprise for our mission" I say with a wink and walk outside with the guys right behind me.

"Cammie-Bear what are we getting?" Grant asks really inpatient.

"It's not called a surprise for nothing now get in the car I'm driving" I say.

I drive all the way to a hidden alley I only found while driving to blackthorne. I park the car in a hidden parking spot and get the keys out. The alley is only semi-dark which makes it look awful. I get the key out and unlock the door and get the guys in.

"Where the hell are we cammie" Zach asks from behind I just offer a gentle shrug.

I take 4 small boxes from a door to the left an hand 1 to each of them. They open it to Zach having a small dagger and pistol, same with nick, Grant has 3 knifes and a set of bullets for the pistol he has from dad, and lastly Jonas has 5 trackers and another whole set of advance hacking objects. All these objects I got from all my CIA missions they all came for a special mission. Now I have one and that has lots of risks.

As I look at the guys I notice all are admiring the beauty they have which is fairly dangerous.

"How did you get it's impossible to have all this" nick asks with amazement.

"How many missions has the chameleon been to" I say using Joeys method.

" You've been to 35 missions since you were 8" Grant says remembering the age we were still training but then were called to our first mission in Massachusetts.

"In those 35 missions Grant you only been with me in 1/3 of them with me but in those other 2/3 missions I bought these for training but found this mission these will be more useful for you all after all you all have been trained as _assassins_ " as I say this the word assassins sounds like a curse in my mouth but I cover it with the same voice I used.

"How do you know we are assassins? Do the others know" I smirk at how Zach says it like if it was the end of the world.

"No and yes we kinda were suppose to know " I say. While the others look like they just saw me jump of a bridge.

"Do we get to keep these" Grant says breaking the all sudden uncomfortable stare.

"Yeah I really don't use those and I could always get more any way hurry up put those inside those shopping bags to make it more hidden" I say gesturing to the shopping bags on the corner. They follow suit and we quickly leave without leaving a mark showing we were here.

When we get their we aren't suspicious we separate to get ready for dinner. I change into some joggers and plain white shirt I found and put my hair in a messy bun and lastly put on my white converse. As I walk I chuckle because poor Lizzy is probably suffering trying to find a dress.

When I walk in I do my normal routine I do get lunch and sit with the guys. Dammit I forgot it's Friday tomorrow we leave. Shoot and tomorrow is our test yay I least I get to leave during it but to complete a nightmare. Me and the guys eat in silence reflecting on the thoughts of what might happen tomorrow.


	19. Chapter 19

**Dreamer0704- Eh... I have a really messed up schedule anyway I think Sundays will be my days to update I'm not sure since I am really unorganized this month so I'm trying to figure that out myself.**

 **Anonymous24 (Guest)- thank u for correcting me my French isn't my best quality but thank u so much for helping.**

 **Thank You to everyone else who reviewed. Also all the viewers the beginning of the chapter will be done in 3rd person point of view. Lastly thanks to my dear friend for fixing all my mistakes.**

The week passed as quick as it could to Cammie she though it took decades since all the teaching she had to do. The day of the ball everything was going insane everyone was up by 7:30 am, while the ball was at 3:35 pm Cam suffered through the whole process of being beautified the guys were talking about their test or the ball.

Cam and her group weren't nervous about the test they were confident but their mission was by far dangerous that's what made them nervous. Cam just did what's best for her and the rest and lied to them why because she didn't know what else to do. She does know this will impact all of them but she'd been in far worse, for example, that time she went to Australia to chase down Lord Arthur to get him to speak of what he saw during a circle attack. Yet she thought about the pain of losing anyone. She didn't want to suffer the same way when she lost her dad. Bex was a nervous wreck but like a spy, she knew how tho hide her feelings instead she focused on Liz's and cams makeup. Liz worried to not about what the others did but she worried about what will happen if the teacher catches them or what if the code black alarm goes on.

Like they promised cam and the others met each other at the girl's room all nervous but brave to actually do what they were doing. Zach and cam hugged like it was the end of the world so did the others Grant gave Cam a brotherly hug and out they went to their classes for more practice but this time with their mask and everything. Cam and the girls all had wigs, contacts, and masks that made them surely seen but mistaken.

Every person had a different folder of who they would act like. They all practiced dancing (etc.)

 **Cams folder-**

 **Name: Cynthia Adelina Ross**

 **Job: serves officer woodlands**

 **Bex's folder -**

 **Name: Alexandra Jackson**

 **Job: works for state congress**

 **Liz's folder-**

 **Name: Alison Margaret Wilson**

 **Job: Teacher at Texas Tech university**

 **Grants folder-**

 **Name: Andrew woodlands**

 **Job: Officer**

 **Zach's folder-**

 **Name: Zayn Hetfield**

 **Job: heir to Lord Adrian's fortune**

 **Macey's folder-**

 **Name: Angeles ford**

 **Job: Top Designer**

 **Nicks Folder-**

 **Name: Andrew Lavin**

 **Job: Ms. Fords manager**

 **Jonas's folder-**

 **Name- Edward Johnson**

 **Job- Scientific archeologist**

Cam's POV:

At 3:10 sharp I was ready I certainly didn't want to be late so I walked to the great hall I tried to walk fast but it was so difficult with these high heels. As I walked Zach was at the end of the stairway with a handout and to complete his look a smirk. I rolled my eyes and refused then a scold was quickly formed on my face...

"Cameron Ann Morgan never refuse a gentleman's hand" madam Dabney called out from behind me. While Zach's smirk got wider my scold became deeper. I took his hand while Zach mimicked Madam Dabney.

"Cammie dear don't scold it's not pretty"

I just roll my eyes but in we go unnoticed and once everyone is in we start the ball.

"Cynthia did you get the papers I need for the office," asks officer woodlands or Grant

"Yes I did I put them in your office," I say

"Okay thank you, Cynthia," Grant said walking away.

I checked the clock on my wrist and noticed we only had 2 hours left. Suddenly Zach came towards me taking me to the dance floor and there we danced after that Grant took my hand and so on. Towards the end, I had a clothing manufactory ( had to put this part you will notice why later) I disappeared but like the chameleon, I am no one noticed. I rush up to me and the girl's room I then fix the dress. As I walk out the bathroom I feel sudden pain and hear a sudden "smack" I turn but before I fully turn everything goes black.

Zach's POV-

I couldn't find her anywhere after the ball we all started a search party. We looked for her everywhere we go up to her room we know she wouldn't have left us. I suddenly find specks of blood on the ground all blood drains from my face.

"Did you find-" grants words suddenly lingers throughout the air as he sees Cammie's blood. Tears start streaming down our faces I then find a paper. It's crumpled I guess it's trying to blend in with all other trash but this one sticks out.

If you want to see Cameron again you must find me first.

-CG


	20. Chapter 20

**An- thx for all your reviews. Here we go (muahahaha) *cough cough* oh right here's the chapter love u all. Also thanks to the 5,000 something views or I think there's more...**

 **Cams pov;**

Where on earth am I? I think as I get up from unconsciousness I look around and all I see is a dark gloomy cell. Oh shit this isn't a good sign. As I get up I get a sharp pain in the back of my head . Crap as soon as I move around I notice the once beautiful dress is now dirty and torn. While I try to see how on earth am I going to get the hell out of here there walks in the devil herself. Catherine Goode.

"Well well well who do we have here. Well don't we have the dear _chameleon_ " Catherine says.

"What do you want Catherine" I snap.

" well aren't you the straight forward kind hmm this is what I want you to tell me the names of the circle members" Catherine staring at my blue eyes while I stare at her green eyes.

"Mmm how about no" I said suddenly I feel a small stab on my arm. Great she's trying to drug me.

"No cammie what's the name of the circle members" she says again. My head hurts and I can feel her stabbing me in my arm.

"Why?" I ask even though she may have drugged me she does noticed how small that portion she drugged. All sudden all I see is a rainbow and crazy unicorns man I must be going delusional. Shoot I feel Catherine stab me with a knife I can feel blood slowly dripping then I go once again into my home so far the darkness.

 **Zach's POV:**

Where did cam go? All I have done was looked and found no other clue from that witch all what we yes we meaning Grant and I was wake up, stare at my food, cry, look for clues, cry again, an cry myself to sleep. We have to act like it's all normal but it isn't Cammie is gone and so is the light of joy she would have. All the detectives are looking for cam but guess what? They are doing only shit not even looking correctly. As I walk around I accidentally fall well more like slide into a tunnel. **( remember this passageway from chapter 18)** I walk in and see a note crumbled just like the other ones. See what I told you all the other spy's trying to find Cammie haven't even checked the passageways.

 _go straight till you see the sun jog_

 _C.G_

Wait a second what the fuck is this suppose to mean the sun doesn't jog well I guess she going delusional too. I find the too ways I go throughout a random one and see it leads you outside just then I see the sun set and to be honest I think I'm going delusional because I could literally see the sun jogging. I go straight and follow the way the sun seems to be jogging towards.

Suddenly, there's a cabin in front of me. I walk in and look around and see it's just normal. I walk and see another note I open it up and see what it says...

 _have fun with those people_

 _C.G_

As soon as I take the words in I'm knocked unconscious.

 **3rd point of view-**

When Zach didn't return the guys went around and looked around for him they saw Zach didn't quite cover his footprints. **(it sounds like a scooby-doo show all the sudden)** The guys followed and saw it leaded into the cabin. As they did when cam was gone there was was blood on the floor. With a note _**oh how Catherine loved leaving blood and notes behind**_ though Grant. As they opened the note it said...

 _ **An: sorry it's short oh and what do the note said... And if you think why does she keep knocking them in the head idk don't look at me. Anyway questions,comments, or concerns pm me thx for the 5 thousand views. Love y'all.**_


	21. psychopath

_**I can't believe it the ending to this story is so close 1 more chapter and then an Epilogue. I can't be grateful enough for all the people who read this story. My I'm already talking like, this story is ending. Oh, also I'm wondering how many chapters do y'all I can make it longer you all just have to vote how much more chapters.**_

 _Grants POV:_

As we walk into the cabin we notice blood and a crumbled piece of paper. Classic Catherine now not just Cammie but Zach too. when Nick uncrumpled the paper we looked at the goddamn words.

 _ **No matter where you look you won't find them. Try but you won't find them.**_

 _ **Good luck,**_

 _ **your worst nightmare Catherine**_

Since the day they separated me and Cam never have I imagined this would be . I used to think if maybe we just separate we would have been fine.

 _ **Zach POV:**_

As I awaken I looked around, Chains was all I saw. I then notice another figure. Cammie. She was asleep she looked peaceful, I tried moving but yet again I was trapped between these chains. Just as I try to move around again Cammie wakes up.

"Zach is that you?" Cam asks looking confused.

"I'm probably hallucinating again stupid Catherine," Cam says

" Cam you're not hallucinating" suddenly I meet with a wide-eyed looking Cam.

"Zach seriously how the hell did you get here?" Cammie asks but is interrupted by the Catherine. Damn just thinking her name leaves me a nasty taste in my mouth,

"Aww what a cute reunion too bad I had to interrupt it," she says with a small pout.

"What the hell do you want" Cam then spat.

"I want you, dear Cam to tell me the names of the circle members or Zach over here will get hurt" as fast as she said that the whip touched my back. It took all my effort not to grunt. All I could here was Cams screams telling Catherine to stop.

"Are you going to tell me the names, Cameron?" Catherine said throwing the whip outside the door.

" Cammie no!" I yelled

 _ **Cammie's POV**_ :

All I could hear were Zach's screams to not tell them and Catherine's words telling me to tell her the names. I couldn't concentrate at all, that reminded me of the time when my parent's yelled at each other because my dad wanted to teach me and Grant how to use a gun and my mom didn't want us to learn how to use one.

 _ **Zach POV-**_

As I keep screaming at Cammie so she won't say the names I see she is putting her hands in her ears. All the sudden next thing I know Cammie falls back fainted, I jump from the chair that holds me I try to run to her but these chains trap me. All I hear is Catherine laughing. That evil bitch.

" Well, I guess I have my little fighter back don't I," Catherine says.

" First of all, I'm not your's second I HATE YOU! can't you get that through your mind you hurt everyone I love no wonder dad left you, you want to know why he left because you are an evil psychopathic witch" I spat not caring how angry she is.

" Shut up!" she screams over and over again.

" You know I don't even know what dad thought of you wait a second I actually do he said he thought you were angelic and sweet but you were none of them were you, you just wanted to put him in your dirty work all you are is a CRAZY MOTHER-FUCKING LADY who doesn't care about anyone just yourself" at this point I noticed I went too far because the whip that once was near the door was now in her hand and she was swinging it everywhere.

Shoot, I notice Cammie is still blacked out. I then find a bobby pin in one of my pockets. I forgot I kept it in my pockets when I was trying to open the locked cabin I cracked opened the chains and...

 _ **An: I don't know why but I decided to update earlier maybe 'cause I was eager I finished my homework. But anyway remember to vote on however many chapters you want more.**_


	22. Bye Catherine

**OMG, last chapter, Epilogue next then shout outs/ extra info**

 _ **Ohh-oh-oh-oh oh oh**_

 _ **Oh-oh oh oh**_

 _ **Ohh oh-oh oh oh oh**_

 _ **Oh oh oh oh**_

 _ **My daddy says that life comes at you fast**_

 _ **We all like blades of grass**_

 _ **We come to prime and in time we just wither away**_

 _ **And it all changes**_

 _ **My view with a looking glass won't catch the past**_

 _ **Only photographs remind us of the passing of days**_

 _ **Oh nothing stays the same from yesteryears**_

 _ **See I recall being afraid of the dark**_

 _ **And holding on to teddy bears**_

 _ **I'd wrap myself in blankets just to cover me from fears**_

 _ **That was then and now I'm here**_

 _ **And the night is mine**_

 _ **Seventeen-Alessia Cara**_

 _Previously..._

 _Shoot, I notice Cammie is still blacked out. I then find a bobby pin in one of my pockets. I forgot I kept it in my pockets when I was trying to open the locked cabin I cracked opened the chains and..._

Now-

I ran towards Catherine tripped her over but it ended up being me tripping me.

 **Cammie-**

I awoke with a very painful headache but the first thing I realize is Zach is battling with Catherine. I then look around to find a bobby pin, I grab it and unlock the chains. I shake them off and massage my wrist. I find an injection on the ground, I get it and mark Catherine's angle. While Zach fights Catherine, Catherine slightly moves left almost in front of me I take advantage to shoot her in the arm she tumbles forward than backward and falls on the ground asleep.

Zach grabs the chains and puts them around Catherine's hands. He takes her gun while I grab everything that would get her out of here when she finally wakes up. I grab the keys from her pockets that jingle as I move them. I quickly unlock the cell I look around and see three of Catherine's guards. I move behind so they won't see me

" What do we do there are three guards outside this cell," I say while staring at Catherine.

" Wait does Catherine have her walkie-talkie," Zach says(lol don't know why I thought of this)

"Yeah but how are we going to make it sound like her voice," I say thinking hard,

"That's where you come in you will make it sound like her voice," Zach says crap that's kinda hard.´

" Okay let me try, Guards get over here," I say mimicking the sound of Catherine's voice.

" Yeah like that," he says while handing over the walkie-talkie.

I quickly turn the walkie-talkie and wait till a response starts.

"Yes ma'am" a voice gruffs responds.

" Can all of you report to the common room I need to talk to all of you about the security of the prisoners," I say mimicking the sound of Catherine's voice.

" Yes ma'am, but do you need a cough drop your voice is a little scratchy," the guard says

" Just follow my orders don't ask any questions before the next question is, are you alive?" I hear the man gulp while muttering a yes ma'am and leaving his chair and yelling orders.

I and Zach walk out through room not before turning the walkie-talkie off. We wait a few minutes before walking inside the guard's desk. We flipped the whole room over trying to find a phone. Finally, we find one just suddenly the room swings open, Zach curses while I look at the guard wide-eyed. Instead of the guard attacking us or any other case of scenario running through my mind he just talked I completely shocked just stood there listening to his thick southern accent.

" Kids hurry up before Catherine wakes up, you know what hurry up both of you are going outside as soon of y'all get there, get inside the blue truck I'll drive both of you home" as soon as he said that we nodded and ran outside while Zach pulls my arm leading the way following the way the guard told us. As soon as we find the truck we open it and get in the back seat while the guard and another guy sit in the front. They drive away from the nasty place we were trapped in now that I really look at it, it's in the middle of the woods. While they drive we are locked inside a powerful silence until Zach breaks it.

"Why are both of you helping us aren't both of you loyal to her," Zach says with pure curiosity,

" Well to start off we all hate Catherine she always dragged us into this mess she even threatened our family if we don't contribute" classic Catherine real classic.

"Oh..." Zach says lost in his own world.

" Can I use your phone to call my mom umm..." I ask

" Oh I forgot to introduce ourselves I'm Anderson and that's Jackson and here's the phone," Anderson says while looking back at the road while Jackson gives me the phone.

I type the phone number and wait till they answer the phone.

"Hey mom"

" Cammie is that you"

" Nope it's my twin sister"

"Stop playing where are you? Are you okay?"

" Yes I'm okay take a chill pill mom"

" How am I suppose to chill when I don't know where you are?"

"Touchéd"

"But mom can you pass the phone to Joey"

"Why?"

"Just pass that bloody phone"

" Language Cameron"

"okay can you just pass the phone"

" just did"

"Hey Cam"

" Can you do me a favor, Joey"

"With?"

" Call CIA and tell them Catherine is in this place"

" Okay can you send the address"

"Yup already two steps in front of you"

"Where are you, Cammie?"

"Being driven towards Blackthorne why?"

"Mmm.. k I'll be there to meet you at the entrance"

"Okay bye," I say and hang up but then type the address quick and send it.

" Okay kids we are here," Anderson says we quickly get off but am quickly crushed by hugs from my friends.

 **The End;**

 **hahaha jk Epilogue will be put up today or tomorrow and also the shoutouts/ extra info, later.**


	23. Epilogue

I and Zach walk inside the cage Catherine is held at with Anderson and Jackson slowly behind. With mom and Joey in front of us, as we walk I am thinking what does Catherine want to talk about. As we walk mom enter's a code on a keypad and then lets me and Zach walk into what awaits us.

"Fancy seeing you and the Chameleon again," we turn to the owner of the voice Catherine.

"I wouldn't say it does fancy," Zach says staring coldly into her eyes. I grab Zach's hand and nod at him signaling not to do anything else.

" Well aren't you two cute and adorable lovebirds," she says this time I'm the one glaring at her.

"Why did you send for us to come?" I say with my voice as strong as lightning.

"Can't I just see both of you?" Catherine says staring at us.

"If you won't say an actual reason why then we might as well leave," Zach says turning his back.

"Well might as well say my warning both of you haven't got rid of me yet I have others that will certainly get those answers from you dear Cameron" with that the alarm turns on and I'm dragged out by Zach. I hear screams from Catherine and someone shooting at her, I glance backward and see a dead Catherine on the floor dead before I black out.


	24. Sequel?

**shout out to all the people who follow/ favorited this story**

Allie Grauman 

Cdgrinnell 

Charshie 

Crazyturtlefrog 

Dreamer0704 

Embers And Spies 

Fruitilici0us

LoveBooks13 

MaddieL16 

Monica Mendez 

MRocks0000

MusicManipulator 

Pinkitty2003 

RayRay2020 

frizzy-wizzy-oringina 

zachgoodet

 _I'm sorry if I forget you in any of these._

 **Shout outs to all of you who reviewed I won't say who on this one 'cause its way to many of you, know every time one of y'all reviewed it made my day extra bright.**

 **Info**

Did y'all think that was the end nope it wasn't there is going to be a sequel will be first posted on...

April 8, 2017

any questions PM me or message me on wattpad it's the username Lovelyghost2734 or on Instagram on Books2734 its a new account. Also thx to 22AMSortor for leting me adopt this

Love,

Lizzy

PS: love you all


	25. sneak peak

After the summer I and Zach had we had to be hidden in the middle of freaking nowhere I really didn't care till they said we had to stay there till the danger was gone. Well guess what nobody will ever be safe when some psycho probably related to Catherine is chasing after us, that's why when they said we were to stay here I said okay but one thing they didn't know that there were over 12 hidden passageways that I could escape from. That's why you should probably never underestimate the Chameleon. Which they made a mistake of.

sneak peak hope yall enjoyed it posting in 7 days!


	26. Chapter 26

Omg im so sorry guys but you all will have to wait extra time cause my mom took all my technology and im going to therapy cause they think my anger issues are getting worse Im so sorry

-?lizzy


	27. Chapter 27

story is up

Dange in the Shadows

love yall


	28. Wattpad lovely

**Okay today I will update today but other than that Mystery In the Shadows is finally on wattpad.**


End file.
